The Attack
by shadows.in.my.nightmares
Summary: My Chemical Romance


8

**CH. 1 - THE ATTACK**

I was in my room, lying awake. It was past midnight and my room was dark, just the dim, glowing light of the moon that was right outside my window. I had just had the worst nightmare. My parents had been kidnapped.

I was alone with my little sister Lizzy who almost sixteen is so sweet, friendly and adorable. She has the most magnificent, gorgeous, wavy, light blond hair that goes almost all the way down her back and almost to her legs. She has the biggest, brightest, most irresistible and dazzling deep blue eyes ever!

There with us was my little brother Michael, but we usually just call him Mikey. He's fourteen. I almost liked him more when he was little…but now he's more mature…almost. He plays a bass. He also has slightly short, brownish hair but he always wants to dye it black. Of course our parents always say no but actually I think it would look better like that. I also think he should stop wearing glasses and just get contacts but whatever.

My big brother Gerard is eighteen. Mikey and him both have greenish brownish eyes…its sounds weird but somehow they change depending on what mood their in. He was spending Christmas break with his band. Yes his band. He's the lead singer. He's trying to find another guitarist. I'm not sure why because he already has one but it's his band, not mine so I just let him do what he wants. Mikey is in the band too but for some reason that he won't tell me he didn't want to go. I'm still trying to figure it out…but not having much luck. But anyway…he obviously can sing and were all jealous that we didn't get his talent. All of my friends want to ask him out but I say no…it would just be too weird.

My dog Spike that is enthusiastic but also a little lazy. His name is spike because his collar is real black leather with black and red studs. (Studs, spikes same think…sort of) His whole back is black, his legs are brown, he has a white spot on his chest, the top of his head is black and his face is brown. He is a pit pole, German shepherd mix. He has deep black eyes usually completely full of enthusiasm, affection and loyalty. All three of us were stuck somewhere that I couldn't tell, it was too dark, and so cold, just like how it actually is outside.

When I had almost fallen asleep again about and hour and a half later I heard a faint noise outside, it sounded like someone was climbing the wall or something from the other side of the house, and out of nowhere it suddenly all came true. When I figured out what was going on I quickly got on my shoes and grabbed my warm, fuzzy blanket, a big, thick blanket and Spike's leash that I had put on my nightstand. I already had one hundred dollars and my keys in my pockets. I was lucky that I had gotten that money for Christmas from people that just don't know what to get us.

I rushed into Mikey's and Lizzy's room as silently as possible and climbed two steps up the latter of the bunk bed to wake Lizzy up, which was already awake along with Mikey who apparently had been woken up by the screams of our parents.

I told Lizzy to go down the stairs as soundlessly as she could with Mikey. She didn't ask questions and she got up and climbed down the latter swiftly as I got down and went back to my room. I opened my window to the freezing night, took in a deep breath and jumped out of my two-story window onto the thick blanket of glistening snow that looked grayish in the moon light. Suddenly my right knee started throbbing and it felt really weird as if I had dislocated it, but I didn't care.

I got up and I hurried to the front door and unlocked it. When I opened it I called my dog and he was worried as of what to do but he found the leash irresistible as he always did and I had it attached to his collar right before my sister arrived with one hand behind my brother's back. After I got a good grip on my dog's leash and Lizzy and Mikey were ready I went as fast as I could without running so that I could get away and so my little sibling could keep up. I found a place where the street light had gone out and turned the corner. It was hard to walk because the snow had piled up about three and a half inches over night and it was still falling…and because my leg was really starting to hurt…what did I do to it?

I didn't know where I was exactly - even though I had lived here my whole life - because the only light surrounding us was the light of the moon and I was worried. I slightly saw a park bench and sat down on it, we were a little more than a mile away from home now and it was dark so the people that had kidnapped my parents would have a hard time finding us.

Lizzy sat on my right side, Mikey on my left and my dog at my feet. I threw my frozen face into my quilt and let tears that I was holding in overtake me. We had the big blanket over our backs while Mikey and Lizzy held it close to them I held my quilt close to me while Spike hesitantly laid down and closed his eyes.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up with snow covering me. Mikey and Lizzy had the blanket over them and were snuggled into Spike. I sighed and stood up then plopped right back down. I shook the snow off that was now white and glistening from the sun that showed through the clouds. I _had_ dislocated my knee and it popped back into place while I was sleeping but still I just now realized that it hurt more than ever, going into shock probably made it less noticeable and I was too nervous before to realize it.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks again, this time mostly because of my leg, but also for the truth, the truth that I would never be able to find my parents again. And along with my parents, I would never again get to see the rest of my family or any of my cool and awesome friends ever again. As I tried to stop my uncontrollable tears I started thinking about what I would do today, my first day alone…well, mostly alone.


End file.
